crimsonskiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
The timeline of the Crimson Skies universe. 1918 - 1930 1918 - Great War ends. First influenza epidemic strikes North America, brought home by returning troops 1920 - Prohibition fails as a Federal amendment, meaning that alcohol's legality depends on which state you're in. Alcohol checkpoints mark the start of inter-state separation. 1924 - Kentucky and West Virginia start armed conflict with VIrginia and North Carolina for control of the Appalachians in an anti-alcohol campaign. Virginia National Guard arrested Kentucky NG units for smuggling near the town of Bluefield, and the Kentuckers were convicted and imprisoned in Virginia. Both sides ignored repeated "suggestions" from the federal government to resolve the issue until they threatened to intervene with the US Army. 1927 - Great Influeza Epidemic strikes, starting in New York. States close their borders to ground traffic, meaning interstate travel becomes the exclusive preserve of zeppelins, since superheavy aircraft had not been invented. 1928 - During the elections, several state leaders running under Regionalist "Strong State" platforms, begin negotiating inter-state alliances, forming the first signs of the independent nations that would follow. April 6 1929 - Smith Law passed in Utah. Mormonism becomes the state religion, with state support. Strongly anti-Mormon states such as Missouri and Illinois begin persecuting Mormons, driving the majority to Utah. October 29 1929 - Wall Street Crash. The stock market experiences its worst crash in history, bringing economic ruin to the United States. 1930 Jan 1, 1930 - Texas declares sovereignty and secedes from the United States, taking Oklahoma with it and re-forming the Republic of Texas. January 4-Feb 1, 1930 - New York, New Jersey, and Pennsylvania secede and unite to form the Empire State. Feb 1, 1930 - Nation of Hollywood formed. April 1930 - Utah secedes, names itself Deseret. Heber J Grant named as President. April-May - Confederation of Dixie created. May 1930 - Outer Banks formed. Contention rises with Kentucky and Virginia. June 1930 - Quebec secedes from the Dominion of Canada. June - September 1930 Mexico and the Republic of Texas have a minor shooting war. Texas is able to repel Mexican attempts to recover territory. July 1930 - Arixo formed with Texan support to protect their western flank 1931 Jan 1931 - Outer Banks folds into the Confederation of Dixie. February 1931 - Territorial Government of Hawaii overthrown, Jonah Kūhiō named as King Feb 28 March 1931 - People's Collective formed under Samuel Morrow March 1931 - ISA formed January - April 1931 - Canada begins complete disintegration. Pacifica, Alaska and the People's Collective begin seizing Territory. June 1931 - ISA and Quebec sign the Canadian Treaty, which creates the Protectorate of Ontario as the last enclave of Canada. May 1931 - Appalachia formed. May 1931 - Maritime Provinces and Atlantic Coalition formed May 5, 1931 - People's Revolt starts in Iowa. September 20, 1931 - US Army defeated by People's Revolt in Battle of Fort Scott, Kansas. Power of Federal government broken. 1932 Feb 1932 - Navajo and Lakota tribes begin armed rebellion. Without federal oppostion, the two groups seize and hold territory, closing their borders to outsiders. Feb 1932 - Federal troops withdraw from peacekeeping activites in western states. Federal government renames the area the Disputed Western Territories. March 1932 - Free Colorado formed, and swiftly becomes a haven for criminals and anarchists. June 1932 - President Coolidge orders the formation of the nation of Columbia. Federal government gives up overseas territory, formally dissolves Union and declares itself Federal Republic of Columbia. Loyalist military forces seize surrounding territory. June 1932 - Louisiana secedes from the Confederation, with French support. August 1932 - People's Collective reborn as Christian Communists October 1932-March 1933 - Industrial-Collective War. 1933 March 1933 - Outer Banks nations, absorbed into the Confederacy in 1931, are given Protectorate status by the Confederation. Conflict between Appalachia, Dixie and the Outer Banks grows. 1934 - 1935 The low-intensity border skirmishes between these new nations continued to flare up, and amidst the chaos, the bootleggers and pirates thrived. Scores of new militias - most determined to defend their hometown or state - formed to battle increasingly colorful and flamboyant raiders. The Redmann Gang, the Red Skull Legion, the Black Swans, and hosts of other pirate groups continued to raid across national boundaries (sparking additional conflicts as overzealous militia pilots strayed across borders into unfriendly territory in pursuit of the raiders). 1936 The borders and politics of the North American nation-states solidified in 1936. Combined Navajo and Deseret forces allied long enough to fight off incursions by pirates based in Free Colorado; the Broadway Bombers (the premier Empire State militia) decimated the Hell’s Henchmen pirate gang in the Alleghenies; ISA and the Peoples’ Collective conflict flared up yet again, though this time the Collective fared far better than in previous engagements, retaking small parcels of their territory. 1937 See Crimson Skies * Lucas Miles betrays the Fortune Hunters in the skies over Cuba. * The British Empire attempts a secret invasion of the Kingdom of Hawaii. They are defeated only by the presence of the Fortune Hunters. * The Fortune Hunters raid the USSR passenger zeppelin Workers' Voyage. * The Fortune Hunters raid the Boeing Aviation facility in Pacifica. * The Nation of Hollywood suffers several raids from the Fortune Hunters, as does Blake Aviation Security. The repeated failures of BAS cause some customers to switch to Sacred Trust Incorporated. * Sky Haven, in Free Colorado, is attacked by Black Hats, who are driven off by the Fortune Hunters. * Sacred Trust Incorporated, Blake Aviation Security, the Black Hats and the Fortune Hunters engage in a series of battles over New York City. STI and the Black Hats are revealed to be secretly working together, and both are eliminated. 1938 See Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge * Ragin' Cajuns attempt takeover of Sea Haven's fuel supply, but are stopped when their fuel stocks are destroyed. * Doctor Wilhelm Fassenbiender is killed by the Die Spinne leader; Von Essen, who is in charge of the facist fifth column organisation. * Los Muertos pirates are driven out of Arixo and Navajo Territory. * Die Spinne's Tunnelzug is revealed, then destroyed. * Die Spinne's Zepeater is revealed, then destroyed. * Die Spinne's secret base beneath the Lost City is revealed, then destroyed. * Die Spinne's Starker Sturm is revealed, then destroyed. Category:History